precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Asian Speeches
A spot to keep speeches made in Asia. Hou Sai Tang Chinese New Years speech, 1971 link "My dear comrades," he began, "it has been a grand year for the revolution!" The crowd responded with loud applause. "Thank you." he thanked, a grin on his face, "But I have only the people to thank. For banded together we have lifted the plague of disaster, became independent on western powers. We have stood together, shoulder to shoulder to build a new China. "Together, we have rebuilt ourselves. Striking across the country forging a communal dream for prosperity. Our call echoed in the hearts and minds of all of Asia. Striking the chord of revolution to our brothers in Vietnam and Laos. The Prince of Cambodia himself was even so inspired to through off the shackles of occupation that had haunted over his government. A noble man, with a great mind. "Although we are threatened by the west we must stand vigilant. Turkey wishes to reach out for America? Then let them now they will loose a hand. Slowly their black arm is ripped to pieces as our brave soldiers fight alongside our Asian brothers to see to their end. It is only time that they must break. "And at home we're repaving China and rising to improved levels. A level our passed over-lords could only dream of obtaining, if they were not already occupied with drowning themselves in opulence and greed. But as we have promised, the government is for you, and we have delivered this. Our farmers are blessed to again have crops, and we'll all be fortunate to travel the country faster and as individuals. "Now comrades, we sit basking by the pool of wealth. And it promises to get bigger! It shall be the envy of the world. We will stand as a golden model like in times long passed. Influential, powerful. But we shall be giving. Greed was the downfall of the Imperialists and the Nationalists. Should we be ready, and should they ask, we will let them dip into the Chinese water. Once their greed and violence fades enough as to not blind them. "This is the promise of the Revolution. A promise that is being fulfilled. Anyone can have this fulfilled. So if you will let me I shall extend my words to the world at large: do not suffer under the tyranny of oppression. There is enough gold for everyone to have. Honey will flow for every man. Look to your country, ask how it can be better, and then ask yourself how it can be done. Fear not their guns, their power. March the streets or strike your ballots. Every man has the power to over-throw evil. We can all wield the Sword of Freedom. "The sword could be anything. Martial prowess, word, show. March, chant, sing, or shoot. We have used it, and with great success. Read and write the call. "So comrades, let us see the year through. May it bring honor and change. Dissolve the dieing old world." Welcoming the unification of Vietnam, 1971 "As my dear comrades have said before me," he began, gesturing his hands to the leaders and representatives behind him, "'Welcome South Vietnam!' It is a truely glorious day to see a nation divided returned to be whole. We can now all live at peace, fearing no more our family and friends are to suffer no harm from the division that has plagued us since early this year! And we, China, are exalted to see the total liberation of Indochina! It is a goal accomplished for all of us to carve into stone! Raised high into the air on dragons of steel, and burned into every craft our people produce. For this unification brings all of Asia one step closer to being an admirable people, and to shed the shroud shame our former oppressors have thrown upon us. "Now, although we have come closer to being a stronger people, we must work to preserve our independence. For their are forces that threaten us!" as an exclamation he put his hand to his head, gesturing a pistol. Throughout this speech in fact he was gesturing in a manner to magnify what he was saying. An art he picked up long ago when he was a younger man. "But these people will find our unity is strong. A strong people. An efficient people. A skilled and advanced people. As we become a singular force we shall show our prowess in the modern world by becoming an example to looked up on by the rest of the world." Hou paused, slowing his excited pace and returning to Earth, "We can see this in a matter of years. As we reset the damages inflicted on us culturally and economically by the western imperialists. To shed the corruption, the drugs, and their weights. Reconnect to our past, and envision our future. The resources to do this are within our boundaries! We can be independent, and we will be independent. "If it were not for the kingdom of Siam, the khmer empire, the Han dynasty Europe would not be as it is. We were the innovator. We will be the innovators. We shall return. Perhaps - in due time - Maybe in a passing in a generation, maybe in our own living memories, we shall have a new silk road. But not now, never now. We need to repair. Put ourselves on track. Keep the west out!" He slammed his hands down on the podium to finish, the first time since the beginning of his short speech. "We as a people shall promise us a return." Public Reveal of Chinese Automobiles "I echo the statements the good Lin Diaobe said." Hou said, "It is indeed a good day for China's people. And standing here I ask for forgiveness. Forgiveness for taking so long to delay this day. It's been a long time in the coming and the time could have been right earlier. But now is the moment we have picked, and so will it be. "The work of the engineers and the designers was honorable work and their part comes to a close. Now comes for the work of the people as we strive to set the nation for cars once again. It's silly to think we have gone these years with minimal automotive infrastructure. But we'll make ammends and we'll start not. "The coming months will see the construction of much more, keeping and bringing many more of our people in work. The resources of China will continue being put to work for China. We will make ourselves better than we were last year, or last month, and even yesterday. This is what we have been doing. Through the troubles immediatly after the revolution, to the lingering years after that. We fed the country, then we churned its cauldrons, melting steel and producing buildings and tanks and ships. "Now, we return to you, the people." Chinese New Years Speech, 1977 Resting his hands on the podium he straightened up and looked out over the crowd with triumph. Stray salt-and-pepper strings of hair danced in front of his face as the cool winter wind blew passed him trying to break his resolve in front of his people. His white-gloved hands gripped at the podium and he leaned forward into the microphones. "My brothers and sisters and friends of our dear state," he began with a loud boom in his voice, amplified by the microphones, "and of the land of Asia as a whole. To those outside who may be watching us march to a new year. To those of us in traditional mind we enter a year of energy, coupled with wisdom and great thinking. Soft spoken creativity. Elequence in our coming position and days to come." Hou leaned away from the microphones as he collected the applause of the crowd. Then opening his arms out warmly he shouted: "Comrades of home and on far we enter the year of the snake! "But as we go forth to new times let us not forget the one that has passed. A dragon's year. Strength, and pride. Renewal world-wide. We carried ourselves strong. We resisted destruction! We as a whole saved ourselves. "The world watched," he continued, raising his hand into the air and pointing to the west, "as a great Hundun in the flesh bore upon the world and desired to weild his poison. Or, so he thought he had it. But his failure was a symbol of the old-values of good triumphing evil and mechanisms were in place that prevented his acquisition of his toxin. He was an idiot, and gave his hand to us so we may capture it! "For it was one Dimitriov," Hou growled into the mics, leaning onto the podium and arching his shoulders like a angered tiger, "who sought to slay many for childish matters." his demeanor cooled as he continued: "But the strength of the people. People of all over that crushed him and we saw him give. "But we mustn't condemn him hard. For through his arrogance he showed us our weakness so we may compensate. For it is what we do. We evolve. We change. We see error and we adjust our defenses. So now we wait to see what greed and contempt spawns next. Who will wish to abuse us, and all of man again? We wait on you Russia. For what will your breadth spawn. Will you accept the Merchants of Death who sit in Europe and summon the aggression of the snake? Or will you deny them, see you do not need them, and see that the Snake is accepting? "Your answer." Hou stepped back from the microphones again as he waited for the cheering and applause to die, "But we musn't dwell," he added, "and we've more to praise! The reunion of two great nations are on the road. India, capable and strong is fast approaching renewing itself, after its incompetent oppresive government found the gun to remove its feet, then its head. The story of the Rise and Fall of the Old India is a story all nations should learn from. Through selfless gorging and clinical oppression it devoured itself and let loose an army of oppresors. "But in its chaos, hope spawns and a great an honorable man came from the brewing madness. Five years of self-destruction gave us Mahatma Sarvodaya. Balancing gentle honor with the strength of millions he has put India on the fast-track of uniting. Learned of the errors that had scared the nation after five-years he is on the course to bringing renewal. "Those that do deny him this right are those that support division. Those who support the oppression wrought by power-hungry mad-men. They are dishonorable and cruel. They seek to deny men the capabilities to live as a whole again. They would not take up the offer to see India whole again, not the offer of Mahatma. They see only the personal wealth they may suck from India. And know, the strength of the whole will remove these men from the Hindu lands so that full renewal may be underway. The wealth of a great land will be spread equally and flourish, just as we've had here in China for over seventeen years now! "And the Philippines, who stand on the precipice of their full return. It is the dream of Enrillo Jejomar. And one that will be fulfilled shortly. For the hand of righteous victory will bring it together once more. Mindanao, you shall return to Luzon. And the abuse you have suffered will be corrected. "Mindanao I, and those of us who have decided your fate say: we're sorry. We should not have abandoned you for five years to starve and beat yourselves with rocks. Mindanao, your partner awaits. Go to him, and shake off the men that have leached away your wealth. You will see restoration. The Philippines will rise again! "And us, China. How mighty we are still. How proud I continue to be. We are a great people. We are rich, fortunate, and strong. Wonderfull really. Glorious. How great it is, to be a one people again and continue to be. And in this unity, we hold much diversity. From the mysticism of the Tibetain people to the glory of strength of the Mongolian people. From Manchu, to Canton. I am proud, as we all should be. "It is you all who helped to turn the tide of destruction as we have unfotunately saw in Seattle. We mustn't ever turn a blind eye to those who are dangerous to our own individual safties. You have saved us. And you will continue to save us. As time marches, and so long as we're vigilant we will remain saved. For the saftey and strength of us, and you, and all relies on us; squarely on us. I and congress can not do as we do without your support. And your support has been great. "And together we have built great roads. Produced much for the collective benefit. we are healthier than ever, stronger than ever. For, we are the people. "But we must gird ourselves. For there are those in the world who seek to steal from us our freedom and prosperity. Who under the guise of their hundred lies are working purely for the benefit of a handfull. Rich capitalists seeking to poison our well. They intend no prosperity, only destruction. They are a lie, where we are the truth." Kim Il-Sung The Live Broadcasted front-targeted speech "My fellow comrades and brothers!" Kim-Il Sung began, standing confidently at his stand, leaning into the microphones. The crowd cheered, "And enemies of our way of life." he added, "Know now that Korea will not hold to imperialists, colonialists, and capitalists. Know that Korea shall stand for the Koreans. This is Chosun! Not Japan. Korea, will be only for those who live within her hills, on her fields, and along her rivers. We will stand equal to all threat. Our friends and allies will be close to us. As we are all bound to the defense of foreign powers. "For the passed week our blood has been spilled and we will continue to spill it! But we do it for a holy cause, for our people are just that! We are all the embodiment of a nation and should hold it to pride and for health! We are Juche! We are Korea for the Koreans! "You continue to spill your people's blood here Hirohito. You are a fool to continue this damned mission. Release our people immediately. Or see more of your boy's blood flow. And it will flow in terrible rivers in P'yongsung, and then in Pyongyang, and then in Seoul! And if lessons are not learned in the very heart of Japan! "For nearly eighty years now the Japanese have held our people prisoner and sought to deprive us of our way of life. I have fought hard against them, being cast into exile. But we waited for our return. I sat in wait and anticipation. Since those early days the thought of the freedom of Korea has always been on my mind. And now it is in action, and nearly half-way finished! "We will outlast you, and we outnumber every foe. The skies will fly with red! And the visage of Korea and her allies will adorn the nation, to remember the heroes of mind and of arms who fought, died, and won for a whole nation. I will accept nothing less!" "Sung stopped and collected the applause from the crowd. They roared and cheered. On the fronts the celebration was all in rage and the firing continued. Several megaphones had been shot down but the broadcasts still continued. The spirits of the defenders rose and their foes, trying so desperately to silence their words, dropped. The agents on the front mused at this display of extreme propaganda use. Kim's speech continued. "As in accordance to the philosophy headed by Hou Sai Tang all Koreans will be equal in wealth. Although it is disgusting the Japanese have left behind much wealth. This shall be distributed and used well by our people. No man will be unequal. Let they be Korean, Chinese, Laotian, or Vietnamese. They are friends and eligible to receive their share of honor. "And yes, even the Japanese. But only if they renounce their crimes. They will receive mercy, re-education, and set on the path of right. Continue, and only fight the right side and you will only receive defeat. I urge you, lay down your aggression. Come unto the arms of the right. The path to correctness is a hard one, and we look to help you achieve perfection. "We all seek perfection! Every comrade here does. And we will reach it. We shall become enlightened happy people. And as mediators and enforcers of perfection we will see to it that imperfection is corrected. And those who actively seek to snub it destroyed. "And I ask you who wishes to suppress happiness and perfection? The Japanese!" Wen Xiogang Proposition of refugee air-life to the National Congress "Comrades, as we all know by now North America has descended in an orgy of madness." the speaker said aloud, "And it's come to my attention from several members of this parliament that many of us have friends and family ill-affected during the revolution that fled to America to seek asylum. And it seems that now is time we opened ourselves up to bring home those friends and family!" Lin Diaobe Public reveal of Chinese Automobiles Applause echoed in the still winter air as the government officals and Mi-Kang and Senchuan officials strolled out onto the stage. For the eyes of the public, and the lenses of the NPN they smiled wide as they took their respective seats. Being the first to speak Lin took little time to sit and claimed the podium. He coughed awkwardly before beginning, "Good afternoon comrades," he began with a polite smile, "It's been ten-years since the revolution freed us from the clutches of the enemies of the people. The forces of the Imperialists, Nationalists, and Japanese dispatched from our fields, hills and cities. The fighting was tough and horrible. No doubt many of you remember waking up in the chill of a early mid-winter's morning to only a barrel of debrees for warmth, our proud nation shattered around. But a light of sanity was growing in strength. That was of the New People's China's Party. "They've made great promises and fullfilled many! Many more are in the process of completion. But here today we shall see the completion of a promise made late last-year. A promise to solve an issue and return to us a great theft. Destroyed in the revolution, we have lost the wheels to drive. But the strength of China is great and now we see the completion of this. The unity of the nation has brought a great reward. "We worked for several months, close to the Party to bring this to ready. Admitedly, we had little ideas of what to design. But through research and study of cars gleefully loaned to us by our allies in the newly released South we have brought to the world our designs and are ready to give them to the people they are for." Stepping aside for a moment he rose his hand to the right, gesturing for the pulling of the canvas on his right. Giving the heavy tarp a pull the Mi-Kang adminstrator unvieled their design. It was built like a tank. A heavy truck with an engorged cabin. The rear was short and stumpy, like something hit it with a hammer. "The Mi-Kang's Hotan is the first of the nation's civilian utility vehicles. Economical in size to allow passage through some of China's older city streets, while at the same time recognizing those working to build upon the nation's infrastructure the means to ferry their tools and resources to job-sites. Built to be inexpensive and reliable also, it can handle off-road driving and will be a capable vehcile for those in our rural regions so they may transport the rice and coal to market." "Secondly," Lin continued moving to the otherside of the podium and summoning the revelation of the next car, "There is the Senchaun Qilin. Built more for the ferrying of the individual of the family to the far-reaches of the nation, or to the otherside of town. It is simply the all-purpose family vehicle. As with the Hotan down-sized so it can squeeze through the streets of our most ancient of city's. Our ancient lives were not built with machines roving the streets, so we must build for them. "It is perfectly capable of carrying four. Reasonable trunk space allows for the additional convience of bringing along your belongings. "We will release them to the market in due time. And will come in a wide-range of colors, so long as they're black or white. "To close, the Grand Secretary Hou Sai Tang." Category:Asia Category:Documents